A variety of advanced surgical laser systems have been developed over the years for ophthalmic surgery, targeting portions of the cornea, the lens, the retina and other structures of the eye. Such a surgical system can employ an imaging mechanism to obtain images of a targeted surgical region to assist the operator of the surgical system, e.g. the surgeon, to place laser pulses in the targeted surgical region of the eye with high precision.